Las Locas Secuestradoras
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: No sé si esta locura clasifica como un fic, pero es lo que haría si me encontrara a Jack Frost, ¿ustedes que harían?


Comienza misión Secuestrar-a-Jack-Frost

Genial

\- Va y atrapa a Jack que estaba haciendo heladas en su patio

Bien, segunda fase

\- Lo desmayan con la sartén y lo atan-

Ari lo desviste

\- Hazme los honores-

Guada besa a Jack provocando que la princesa el espíritu despierte atontado

Intenta zafarse pero es inmovilizado por Ari, quien comienza a besarlo

Una erección crece bajo sus pantalones

Ari sigue besándolo mientras lo monta y besa su pecho

Guada se asusta y se desmaya

Ari mira al espíritu maliciosamente y se relame los labios

Jack sofocado pide ayuda a quien sea

Guada se despierta y sintiéndose culpable trata de ayudar al espíritu

Ari le susurra algo al oído y rápidamente cambia de parecer

Guada corre fuera y se esconde bajo su cama

Permanentemente traumada

Ari vuelve a mirar al espíritu mientras rompe a besarlo de nuevo quitándose la blusa

Jack se desmaya de miedo dejándole cancha libre a Ari de hacerle lo que ella quiera

\- estaría mal violar a un espíritu inconsciente?- se preguntó Ari, luego se encogió de hombros -Ñee YOLO-

Ari se hizo con el miembro abultado del espíritu

Justo en ese momento Guada volvía, pero se desmayó de nuevo ni bien lo vio

Y Ari volvió a lo suyo

El espíritu se despertó y ella volvió a besarlo como si no existiera un mañana

El pobre Jack se retorció mientras observaba a la joven desmayada

\- Déjala y concéntrate- le amenazo

\- P-p-pe-ro ¿no es tu amiga? Está ahí medio muerta y… - Ari lo besó de nuevo para callarlo

\- Me importas más tú que ella, además, luego con vaso de agua helada se despierta- le respondió comenzando a mover la mano sobre su miembro

Jack gimoteó y una imagen algo distinta cruzó su mente, la joven en el suelo era ahora quien le tocaba

Ella sonrió y rompió a besarlo enredando los dedos en su cabello

Jack correspondió al beso

\- ¿Es mi impresión o esto te está gustando?-

Echó otra mirada a la castaña que reposaba en el suelo con el cabello a los lados, las facciones infantiles y el contraste que creaba el rostro infantil y angelical con el cuerpo torneado y curvilíneo de mujer, su entrepierna volvió a doler y le contestó

\- Es tu impresión, bruja. - Le escupió

Ari se dio cuenta de lo que sucedida, así que sonrió perversamente y le hecho unos polvos para hechizarlo

Desgraciadamente la magia no surtía efecto en los espíritus. Por lo que al espíritu invernal no le quedó otra que fingir

Ari se dio cuenta y lo dio vuelta quedando esta vez ella arriba.

\- Primero que nada, más de uno a tratado de fingir, no funcionara, segundo, ¡¿que carajos te traes entre manos?!-

\- Eh… me secuestraron con objetivos de dudosa moralidad, es normal estar incómodo

\- No te secuestre, solo te uso sin tu consentimiento

\- ¿Y la diferencia es?-

\- Que no lo dije de esa manera, fui mucho más sutil- le respondió aun arriba de él con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, justo debajo de sus senos

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Súper sutil! Me pegaron con una sartén y me ataron

\- No no no, yo LO DIJE sutilmente, pero si, lo demás, fue... muy poco sutil-

\- ¡¿Muy poco?! Más bien nada!

\- Te digo algo, me caías mejor inconsciente-

\- Hubiera preferido no conocerte...

\- Hubiera preferido que siguieras inconsciente...

-Por curiosidad, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?- señaló a ambas chicas

Ari soltó una risita y se señaló -Yo soy Ariana- luego señalo a su amiga -Y ella es Guada-

El espíritu invernal se quedó callado, algo aburrido pero agradeció que el intento de violación hubiera remitido

-Oh, y ni creas que me olvide de tu violación-

\- ¡Oh por favor! Mira te hago un trato, hago que nieve donde sea que vives y me sueltas, y como soy muy bueno hago borrón y cuenta nueva ¿Amigos?

-Hmm... mira, de donde vengo no nieva hace 3 años, así que más te vale que sea verdad o juro que volveré a hacerte lo mismo-

\- ¡tenemos un trato!-

\- Obvio no, hasta que hagas nevar de una maldita vez-

Jack conjura a la nieve

-Pero…

\- ¡¿Ahora qué quieres mujer?!

\- Un beso voluntario- dijo poniéndose la blusa que tenía a su lado

La besa.

Ella lo toma de la nuca y prácticamente salta sobre él enrollando las piernas a su cintura

\- B-basta ah - la empuja para tomar aire

\- No fue tan voluntario, y mi retaguardia salió herida- dijo Ari levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba el trasero.

* * *

 ** _Bueno... este no se si es un fic, pero me dieron ganas de subirlo, lo escribi junto a Lupe, una gran amiga, espero les guste, es mas o menos lo que yo haría si me encontrara con Jack Frost jeje._**

 ** _Beshitos._**

 ** _Miku._**


End file.
